Decline of Light - Chapter 3
Decline of Light - Chapter 2 August 27, 989, BE10M He was fifteen days into the journey, making good speed through Centanium when he saw it, from on top of a hill. He checked his horse to a stop and beheld the sight, the capital of the Republic of Centanium, Luacia. More of a fortress or small country it seemed with its three layers of seemingly impenetrable walls made of hardy stone of the finest quality. As Anzai rode towards its gates, they gleamed in the afternoon sun, shimmering like a sea of fluid metal for they were made of Adamantstone, the world's hardest lightweight metal. He slowed his horse down as a guard from above yelled above the sound of the wind, "Hail traveller! Where do you come from? Identification papers please!" The guard came down from the wall and to the gate. Anzai rode forward and showed the guard his papers. The guard then proceeded to yell to his companion to open the gate. The gate went up in one fluid movement and he rode through the gateway, past the guards, and to the only place he knew of that would welcome me, the sanctuary/shrine of the God Airmandil. As he entered, a man wrapped in a white cloak etched with with gold spoke in a low voice to me, "Hail Anzai! My name is Celthron, one of your father's friends! It is nice to see a friendly face once again. Now that you are of manhood, you are now a member of the Order of Terracoda. Your father was the Grand Master of this order but now as you are of manhood, this position is passed down to you. There will be a ceremony shortly. I see you've been branded with the sign of the Lady herself. That is a rare thing.." Celthron looked at Anzai and the permanently and magically tatooed sign of Alta on his arm and he continued to say: "You'll also be given the Grandmaster's private quarters in the Sanctuary and a white cloak with a hood." To this, Anzai replied hastely, "I must convene with my father's old friend, Esther Azarin. There are several...pressing matters I'd like to discuss with him." Without a moment's hesitation, he led me through the complex labyrinth compound of the Sanctuary. He eventually reached a semi-closed door and he knocked on it. From inside, Esther replied, "Come in!" Anzai walked into a massive room filled with maps, and other miscellaneous objects. He turned and saw Esther, who now looked more aged and careworn, but still strong and lithe. Esther turned to face him and his weary face lit up. Esther said in a weary voice, "Anzai! It is nice to see you again. What is it?" "I'd like to seek your counsel. I am on a quest to find my friend who's been captured." "I need your knowledge of the land of Espera; a good path that will lead me to him and..." Just then, a messenger came into the room and said, "My lords, it is time for the initiation." Esther turned to me and said as we walked, "We will speak of this later. In the meantime, you will train like countless generations of true Terracodans have." The members of the Order met in a large hall with a statue of the Goddess Alta at the front with a podium. To the ranks of members, Esther cried, "Comrades! True descendants of Terracoda! The Goddess Alta, our lady of light and hope, has blessed us with the embodiement of the return of the true heir of kings!! Anzai Enarion, son of Enzar Enarion, former Grand Master of this order, is now our Grand Master. Since our great founding leader, Helthrir Enarion, found this Order, he was King of the United Kingdoms of Centanium and Harldfrost! However, as time went by, this unity, a symbol of the former true might of the Terracodan Empire, fell into decay and the two Kingdoms split. Harldfrost was lost to us when the Shadows of Nargoroth invaded it and Centanium became a Republic. We now welcome to our ranks, the TRUE leader of Centanium, the one we were told by the Divine Lady herself, would restore the peace and unite the two realms once again! So now I say to you again, behold Anzai Enarion!! Our Grand Master and future King! Estar Númaras! All hail the King!" Everyone in the room went down on one knee and knelt before Anzai. When they stood up, Esther continued, "You are all dismissed. Go back to your individual duties." As they filed out, Esther turned to Anzai and said, "I will train you personally. If you are to see out your days and fulfil the burden of your forefathers, I will train you, just as I trained with your father before you. Let us go now and quickly train before the day ends." A few minutes later, Anzai was on the floor, battered and bruised, with Esther's sword pointed downwards at him. Esther exclaimed, "C'mon Anzai, I know you have it in you! You can do this! Again!" With that, Anzai picked up his sword again and charged once more. The ferocity of his redoubled attack took Esther, a master swordsman, by surprise. Esther quickly recovered and the two exchanged in a clash of blades, one person driving the other back and then vice versa. In the middle of battle, Anzai unexpectedly, to his and Esther's surprise, twisted his hand and disarmed Esther. Esther said in surprise, "My Gods Anzai. The blood of Terracoda truly does run in your veins. There is warrior's blood in you Anzai. With several weeks worth of training, you'd be the best swordsman seen! That would be enough for today." Anzai grinned and he left the room, still smiling. Category:Moodle Category:Stories Category:Magic Category:T Rated Story Category:Fantasy Category:Decline of Light series